I Want a New Roomie
by Master Shorty 11
Summary: When Palutena and Corrin get unexpected roommates, and want them GONE.


_I Want a New Roomie..._

 _Rating: T_

 _Author: M.S.1.1_

 _Enjoy~_

* * *

Palutena had _no_ idea how this happened, but it did. She was confused, almost as confused as the person standing in front of her holding a book and a sword in the other hand. The Goddess blinked, taking a deep breath, wondering if this person was here to pick a fight, because the match she had with them was 'unfair'. "Uh… welcome?"

The person beamed, a wide grin on their face as they plopped down on the extra bed in the room that was on the far left, the fluffy pillows bouncing, and the bedspread getting mess up. "Thank you!" they cheered, still grinning like an idiot.

Palutena laughed weakly as she watched this person make themselves at home in _her_ dorm. She cocked her head, examining their white hair, the black coat they wore, and the book they _always_ carried around either having their nose stuck in it, or just holding it like a child with their teddy bear. "Um… what's your name?"

"Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine."

"Palutena," she greeted, doing some sort of a bow as she raised an eyebrow at the strange person.

"I think my name is Robin," the person hummed, they then looked at the weird green haired lady's reaction. They then waved a dismissive hand. "Well… we're _all_ named Robin… But… I like to think I'm the first." The person laughed as they looked at her. "You're the Goddess of Light, aren't you?"

She nodded to that, wondering if they were new.

Palutena really couldn't see what the person looked like, because they had their black hood pulled up; all she could see was white hair. She sighed, wanting to know more about this person, because they clearly knew about her. "Are you hear temporary?"

The Goddess watched as the person… Robin, took off their hood, to reveal a young man with pale skin. His brown eyes were warm and he happened to have a smile on his face as he appeared to be at 'home'.

"Yes," Robin said, flipping through his book, his brown eyes filled with interest. He then looked up at her, noticing that she was staring at him. He didn't like being stared at. What was her problem? "If you're wondering why I am here, it's because my old roommate, accidently blew up our dorm when trying to 'renovate it'. He's with someone else, at the moment."

Palutena blinked, her green eyes widening as she laughed awkwardly. "Who, exactly?"

* * *

Corrin scowled, glaring at the 'intruder' that _just_ happened to be in _his_ dorm. He was totally fine by himself! Crazy Hand would often tease him that he would one day make him have a girl for a roommate, frankly, he didn't think that the Hand was _actually_ serious about it. Crazy Hand didn't even give him a warning! He huffed at the thought, crossing his arms over his chest as he narrowed his eyes at the person standing before him. "Who. Are. You?"

The man glanced at Corrin, a wide grin on his face. "Ike! What about you?"

The dragon prince growled, almost like a dragon that wanted to devour a random sheep, a sheep with blue hair and who's name was Ike. Lord did he _really_ want to kill the man in front of him, and he acted _just_ like a sheep! "Corrin," he said, his tone ice to where it made Ike shiver.

"Hey! I heard of you!" Ike exclaimed, a wide grin on his face as he was beaming like crazy.

Corrin raised an eyebrow, curious about what things the annoying 'sheep' had heard. "Really?" he asked, taking out a book and ignoring the blue haired warrior as he sat down on a chair and started reading it.

Hopefully the 'blue sheep' would understand that he didn't want to 'chit chat' at the moment.

"Yup." Ike chuckled as a hilarious thought came to mind, causing Corrin to frown.

"Were they _all_ good things?"

"Well… unless if you count 'good' things about the time when you did a drinking challenge and passed out on the first shot, then yes!"

Corrin face palmed, the haunting memory coming to mind. It wasn't _his_ fault that he wasn't good at things involving 'drinking contest'. Groaning, the dragon prince walked out of the door to the dorm, he pulled out his phone, texting a certain number.

"Hey! Where are you going? Can I come to?"

"No."

Ike followed him anyway.

* * *

Palutena pulled out her phone when it buzzed, telling her that she had gotten a text message. She blinked her green eyes, reading it. The Goddess turned her head to Robin, who was reading a book, not moving from his position _at all._ "Uh.. I gotta go…"

The tactician frowned, looking up from his book. "Alright," he said, getting up with a small smile. "I've got nothing to do. As long as if it doesn't involve any 'personal' things, I'll come along."

Palutena froze, she then turned to Robin, a weak smile on her face. Since he basically was acting like her shadow, she'd let him come along. Plus, he didn't seem like the one to cause any trouble, right?

"Fine, you can come with me," she finally said.

Robin didn't say anything as he pulled out his book and opened the dorm door, walking out. He paused. "Aren't you coming? You were the one that ' _had'_ to leave."

"Right.."

…..

Corrin brightened up as he saw the green haired Goddess, just standing in the middle of the Smash Lobby, looking around for someone. "Palutena!" he screamed, running towards her with a ticked off warrior chasing after him.

Why Ike was ticked off, no one knew...

Palutena blinked, hearing someone call her name. "What is it?" she asked blankly, staring at the dragon prince who was right now breathing heavy as he held up a hand that showed 'hold on a sec, let me catch my breath'.

"Alright," he heaved, looking up at her. "Wanna trade roommates?"

Palutena glanced over at Robin, who was so interested in his book he didn't even notice that a bunch of people were shoving into him, saying a bunch of insults and curse words about him. "Wait… did your roomie say that it was _only_ temporary?"

"Yes."

"I think I have his roommate," she mumbled, pointing to Robin.

Corrin was about to say something, up until he got ran over by the blue haired warrior. "ROBIN!" Ike shouted, rushing over to the white haired tactician, who looked up from his book in curiosity.

Palutena blinked in confusion, Corrin was a crumbling mess on the floor due to him being ran over, and Robin had a tick mark on his forehead. "You jerk!" the tactician yelled, smacking Ike on the head with his book. "I'm stuck with a chick because of you!" he hissed, pointing an accusing finger at Ike.

"Because of me?! I just wanted to renovate our dorm room!"

"By, 'renovating it', do you mean _blowing_ up?!"

The dragon prince and the Goddess watched as the two started bickering over their dorm and ' _how you renovate it right'_. The two looked at each other, sighing. "I want a new roomie…" they both said blankly, watching as Robin and Ike were arguing. " _Now."_

* * *

 _I may make another Chapter if that is what you would like, or I may keep it as a One-Shot._


End file.
